1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wasted water draining valve, and more particularly to a wasted water draining valve for a drinking water fountain.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wasted water draining valve for a drinking water fountain in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 comprises a valve body 10, a U-shaped tube 40, a threaded plug 50, a wasted water inlet tube 20, and a wasted water outlet tube 30. The valve body 10 has an inside formed with an inlet channel 12 having a lower end formed with an inlet hole 14 and an outlet channel 13 parallel with the inlet channel 12 and having a lower end formed with an outlet hole 15. The valve body 10 has a top formed with a threaded receiving recess 11 communicating with the inlet channel 12 and the outlet channel 13. The outlet channel 13 of the valve body 10 has a side formed with an air vent 16. The U-shaped tube 40 is mounted in the receiving recess 11 of the valve body 10 and has a first end secured to the inlet channel 12 of the valve body 10 and a second end secured to the outlet channel 13 of the valve body 10. The threaded plug 50 is screwed into the receiving recess 11 of the valve body 10. The wasted water inlet tube 20 has an upper end connected to the inlet hole 14 of the inlet channel 12 of the valve body 10 and a lower end connected to a first pipe (not shown) which is connected to a reverse osmosis device (not shown). The wasted water outlet tube 30 has an upper end connected to the outlet hole 15 of the outlet channel 13 of the valve body 10 and a lower end connected to a second pipe (not shown) which is connected to a drainage (not shown).
As shown in FIG. 5, the wasted water in turn passes through the wasted water inlet tube 20, the inlet channel 12 of the valve body 10, the U-shaped tube 40, the outlet channel 13 of the valve body 10 and the wasted water outlet tube 30 and finally flows outward from the wasted water outlet tube 30. Thus, the wasted water filtered by the reverse osmosis device enters the wasted water inlet tube 20, then flows upward into the wasted water draining valve of the drinking water fountain and is finally drained outward from the wasted water outlet tube 30, thereby preventing the wasted water from flowing back into the reverse osmosis device.
However, the conventional wasted water draining valve has a complicated construction, thereby increasing costs of fabrication. In addition, the air vent 16 is directly located at a side of the outlet channel 13 of the valve body 10, so that the wasted water easily sputters outward from the air vent 16 during drainage.